The Switch
by lilianthorn
Summary: Narcissa has a surprise for Draco and it's a unique experience (For Mr. Holmes, with love, The Woman)


"Mother?" Draco called, stomping petulantly through the hallway, wrapped in only a fluffy white towel. The furrow of his brows offsetting the jaunty way his spiky blond hair was still wet and disheveled. The effect was less than intimidating.

Narcissa watched his form as he stormed into her kitchen where she stood by the stove heating a clear fluid in a pan. She looked hard at the wet footprints on the dark wood floor but even harder at the glistening chest muscles of her now grown boy. "Dear?" she cooed with the quiet calm of one who refused to be ruffled or to have her plan for her day be disrupted by anything whatsoever.

"My clothes, Mother. They were on my bed, ready for me to put on after my bath..." he spat out accusingly.

"I moved them to my sitting room. Go and sit in my desk chair, please." She stated calmly stirring whatever was in the pot. Draco knew he wasn't allowed in her desk chair, most certainly not when wet. But her tone left him no room to argue. Not that he didn't contemplate it, but something about her manner made the curiosity rule out over the need to argue. As soon as Draco got to the sitting room, he did not find his clothes and realized that she had not mentioned getting dressed before sitting in her chair. The dilemma left him uneasy. She was planning something.

Sullenly he plopped down into her red leather recliner. In spite of himself the contours of the chair began to unravel the tension in his shoulders. He slid one knee over the arm and leaned back. His towel fell open and while he let the late morning sun warm his bare skin, he began to drift off. The house was so much quieter now that all the Hogwarts War business was over.

Narcissa poured the clear fluid into a bowl, grabbed a smallish bag and a vial from a drawer and headed in to see her son. Setting the items on her desk woke the boy and his long lashes moved like strange moths in the dust-laden sunbeam. She took a moment to admire his body. They had been living secretly as lovers for over a year and while there was never a moment his perfection couldn't fill her chest with a feeling of almost painful need; she had a wish, a secret need to fulfill, much like the one he had recently confessed to her. Bound to each other with secrets then. "So be it," she thought.

"Drink, quickly. Hold your nose and gulp it down, do it now, for me. It came at a great price." She fixed his eyes with her unwavering gaze and a look which clearly would brook no argument. Not now, not when her secret source had promised something so...well, she'd have to wait and see. The butterflies in her stomach nearly applauded for Draco when he did as he was told without a fight.

"Oh! Blast! Damn and bloody hell, what have you done?" he screamed as he immediately noticed his penis shrinking. Narcissa pressed him back into the chair, "Polyjuice, dear, you'll be fine." As the transformation completed Draco stared down at his naked and now very female form. "What the bloody fuck, mama?" Genuine fear registered in his eyes.

She stared in wonder. Her source had been right, this unnamed witch in the US really and truly did resemble her son excepting in the most obvious of ways. "My dragon, darling, sit back, I want to share something with you." She licked her lips and gently spread his thighs revealing his pale shaven groin. Where once his proud manhood lay was a slick cleft of folded skin.

Narcissa knelt and stared hungrily. "Mama?" Draco whispered. She answered by covering his clit with her lips. His eyes widened in shock as he then watched her glide her tongue hungrily up and down his opening. Every sensation was magnified in the extreme. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck..." he groaned. Narcissa raked her nails up his spread thighs and grinned, lapping up his juices. He arched his back and his toes curled. His new breasts heaved heavily on his chest. "Mmmmmm, you still taste like you..." she purred. She reached up and stroked and fondled the full breasts while tonguing and flicking the swollen clit. She recognized the signs of impending climax, but she had more in mind.

Narcissa stood up quickly, hungrily taking in the sight of her dragon, now a woman, splayed in her chair on the very edge of ecstasy as he had so often had her. Turning the tables was indeed a treat. At her retreat he reeled. "Come, my darling." She strode off to the bedroom taking the bowl and bag, leaving him to struggle to his feet on wobbly knees. When he entered the bedroom she was naked except for some sort of belt with...something attached. She was spreading the warm slick fluid on this...this...thing.

"Uh..." he stammered.

"On the bed, it only lasts an hour dear, I want full use of you." she commanded.

His mouth gaped as he stared at the...thing. "Mama?"

"It's a strap-on," she said simply, "now, let me fuck you already!" Her face was deep red with lust and the thrill of her secret desire becoming a reality. He climbed gingerly onto the bed and she lightly slapped his bottom. Carefully, she positioned herself between his knees and aimed the contraption, hoping it would work as intended. She guided the tip to the edges of Draco's wet pussy and pressed slowly. The sight nearly undid her.

As he felt the thick shaft filling a part of him he'd never had before he breathed a soundless, "OH!" Their eyes met and then their bodies folded together in unexpected grace. Breasts met breasts, mouths met mouths. And their hips locked in a new rhythm of giving and taking. Narcissa had not expected to be able to feel what the special enchanted dildo felt and feeling her son from the inside was incredible. They rocked together, breathing as one. Like a mystical joining, each knowing the other from a new perspective. They were as one heart, one mind, one need. Knowing now what it was like to be the other, they felt wonder tinge their desire.

Soon the energy began to gather within the place of heat where they met. The pace of thrusting and counter-thrusting increased almost unconsciously. Draco buried his face in his mother's neck and inhaled deeply the scent of their mingled sweat and arousal. Narcissa gripped him hard, her body moving almost by itself. Draco nearly forgot to breathe as he felt her, his sweet mother, pounding almost violently her need deep into his softened belly.

"I'm going to cum," she gasped.

"Me too!" he groaned. They clung onto each other as his vagina gripped her enchanted cock and she came her own fluid through it into him. As their orgasm reached its unified peak their eyes met and they whispered together, "mine."

They fell over side by side panting. As Narcissa pulled off the belt she watched as Draco's body began to change back. The full breasts shrank back into firm chest and the clit lengthened and the labia resealed as his balls returned. It was strangely beautiful. Only his hair and eyes had not changed at all. His mouth was only a tiny bit thinner, more firm. She thought secretly that kissing his woman's lips would be something she'd miss.

He was gazing at her now with a mixture of chagrin and determination. "Mother," he growled.

"Yes, baby...your turn...like we discussed." she whispered, smiling.

"Really" his eyebrows shot up. She smirked.

"Oh yes." She reached over and took his face in her hands. "Come my sweet baby, come take what you need." she purred.

He leaned over and with one last questioning glance breathed, "oh mama!" and sucked her nipple entirely into his mouth, suckling like a hungry babe. She moaned. She rolled him over and straddled his hardening cock while holding his head and leaning over him so her breast stayed in his hungry mouth. He sucked as she rocked her hips. He lifted her soft ass with his hands a bit and thrust up into her while switching teats.

Soon, he toppled her over again and threw her legs over his shoulders to fuck her as deep as he could. Now especially that it was fresh in his mind how it felt, he moved so as to stroke every interior place he could, leaving nothing of her untouched. He watched with new appreciation as her face betrayed every nuance of her pleasure. He knew her now. And she knew him. He knew from then on that nothing would ever be the same.

Later as they sipped tea in bed, Narcissa said, "Want to try me being a man sometime?" Draco nearly spat out his tea. She laughed.


End file.
